<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and tonight (we are young) by fleurmione_trash_no1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094186">and tonight (we are young)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurmione_trash_no1/pseuds/fleurmione_trash_no1'>fleurmione_trash_no1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurmione_trash_no1/pseuds/fleurmione_trash_no1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of a new year, and Zuko makes friends with the girl sat next to him in one of his lectures.  Then his boyfriend meets her girlfriend and their friendship gets a lot more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Yue/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Yue &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Avatar Rarepair Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and tonight (we are young)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/gifts">SchmokSchmok</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok I didn't manage to get as much done for this as I'd hoped bc things got pretty hectic irl (final year exams are hard af) but I definitely wanna write more so stay tuned for updates :)</p><p>This is unbeta'd and my first atla fic, so let me know in the comments if y'all have any feedback for me</p><p>Title from we are young by fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 9:04 on a Monday morning and Zuko was lost.  Silently cursing whoever decided to make this building such a maze, he realised that he was on completely the wrong floor and ran for the stairs.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well this is a great start to the term, isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself.  Finally finding the right room, he slipped through the doors as quietly as he could, and scanned the room for a free seat.  A girl with silver-blonde hair caught his eye and took her bag off the seat next to her with a quick smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he whispered as he sat down.  Luckily, the lecturer was still introducing herself and Zuko hadn’t actually missed anything important, so he gave himself a moment to glance at the girl next to him.  Her hair was up in some sort of complicated hairstyle, Zuko wasn’t even sure if it was a high ponytail or two braids, but its colour was a striking contrast against her tanned skin and dark brown eyes.  Then, the lecturer cleared her throat and finally began the lecture, and Zuko’s attention shifted to the front of the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the lecture seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, and Zuko understood none of it at all.  Fuck.  Well it wasn’t too late to change to the business module his father had been pressuring him to take.  The thought of that didn’t exactly fill him with joy, though.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Yue,” he realised that the girl next to him, Yue, was talking to him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, hello.  Zuko here,” he felt himself flush at how awkward that sounded.  Yue smiled at him, she hadn’t seemed to notice or care how he’d fumbled his words.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is it just me, or is this course already really hard?” she asked.  Thank the spirits, it wasn’t just him that had found the lecture confusing.  Maybe he’d give it a week to decide before switching to that business module.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry, I didn’t get it at all,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so like, do you maybe wanna get together some time and go over this stuff?  I don’t know anyone else here, but I could give you my number if that’s ok with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok with me,” Zuko smiled, he should probably try and make at least one friend here, or at least have someone to compare notes with.  “I don’t have anything else to do until this afternoon, so we could try and go over this stuff now if you wanted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, yeah.  I have an hour before my next lecture.  Wanna see how many other people are in the library this early in the year?” Yue giggled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Zuko and Yue were the only ones sat in the library cafe, work ignored.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait so if you’re studying physics, what are you doing taking a literature module?” Zuko asked.  He’d dropped maths and science as soon as he could, and couldn’t imagine anyone willingly getting a degree in them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve always been really into space, that’s what actually got me interested in physics, and this course is looking at what people have written about space so I thought it’d be interesting.  Plus I kinda wanted to try something new, y’know?” Yue replied, sipping her iced coffee thoughtfully.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, it did sound interesting in the syllabus,” Zuko agreed, “and I guess being obsessed with space explains your aesthetic.”  He chuckled and gestured at her backpack, and the collection of pins she had on it - most of them were planets or stars.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t judge me, you’re wearing a My Chemical Romance tshirt,” Yue stuck her tongue out at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I like it, it looks really cool,” Zuko stuttered; he hadn’t meant to sound like he was making fun.  “I love your earrings, they’re, like, so cute,”  Yue had tucked her hair behind her ear, and he could see that she was wearing a dangly earring shaped like a crescent moon, with a sparkly star hanging inside it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, my girlfriend made them for me,” Yue beamed, and pulled her hair back to show the planet hanging from her other ear.  She opened her mouth to say something else, when her phone alarm buzzed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I need to get to my next lecture,” she started packing her notes back up, then laughed, high and clear, “wow, we really didn’t get anything done.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted, we could do this again next week and try and actually do some work,” Zuko offered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that,” and with a smile, she was gone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It quickly became a part of their routine, hanging around campus after their Monday morning lecture.  They were quickly becoming friends, Zuko realised, making Yue the first friend he’d had who wasn’t his sister’s friend first.  (Well, apart from Sokka, but did his boyfriend really count as a friend?  He wasn’t really sure...).  They’d been talking more and more about themselves, not their reading, and getting together to study more often.  Yue had opened up more about her girlfriend, Suki, and the more he heard, the more Zuko wanted to meet her if he had the chance.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sat outside this week, soaking up the last dregs of sunlight before winter hit, when the opportunity presented itself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and Suki really wants me to come to this Halloween party she’s going to, and I know it would mean a lot to her, but I know I won’t really enjoy it that much, so I just don’t know if I should try to go or not?”  Yue paused for a moment, but her question was mostly rhetorical, and she carried on venting, “It’s on Wednesday so I’d normally have labs the next day as an excuse but it’s reading week so I can’t use that as an excuse not to go,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” Zuko interrupted, “is this a sports social?  I remember you said Suki was on the gymnastics squad.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  Yeah, it is,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause Sokka plays hockey, and he usually invites me to his socials.  I don’t go that often, but I could go on this one with you so there’s someone else there you know,” he continued.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko you’re a lifesaver!” Yue flung her arms around him dramatically.  “We can stand in the corner together and watch all the jocks get shitfaced when our partners inevitably ditch us for the dancefloor.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko put his arm around her as they both laughed.  For once in his life, he was looking forward to a night out like this.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>